


Nesting

by Ill_Ratte



Series: Omegaverse Fluff [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha L, Childish Light, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Non-Sexual Spanking, Omega Light, Omegaverse, Spanking, Trans Yagami Light, Yotsuba Arc, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Light and L come to a head when Light realizes he won't be able to build a nest in the bed he shares with L





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hankering to write fluffy/non-sexual Omegaverse so here we are. The world needs more cute Lights like this

“We will be sleeping here, Light-chan.” The low timbre of the Alpha soothed Light more than he thought it could (the Alpha’s voice pitched surprisingly close to the croon that Alpha’s used on their Omegas, Light had noticed with distaste), but Light’s throat still choked at the question. Only one bed sat in the room, and it seemed L had sharing in mind. 

“B-but there's only one bed!”

L blinked. “We can share. It is big enough for both of us.” He patted it in demonstration, as if to show Light there remained enough space for both of them to sprawl out comfortably. 

“There aren't enough blankets!” He huffed, resisting the urge to stomp his foot in indignation. Somehow, his voice had climbed higher than he thought possible. “And what about my stuffed animals? I can't sleep without them!”

“There are plenty of blankets.” L seemed truly lost now, eyes blinking owlishly as he watched Light. “And you are not a child. Surely you do not need stuffed animal-”

“I'm calling Watari!” His voice had reached a shriek, and his hands shook with each word. 

Still, L remained in front of him. “No. Light-chan needs to calm down, or I will spank him.” His hands toyed at his cuffs in a threat. 

Panic bubbled in Light’s chest. He couldn't go to sleep with an Alpha right next to him, with no nest to keep him calm, and not even one stuffed animal! And L was not his father, he couldn't- he wasn't allowed to-

“Watari!” Light screeched, hot tears already rolling down his cheeks as he fought for air. 

“Calm down.” The voice was hard and commanding, and when Light’s pulse finally slowed due to the Alpha-infused order, he balked at what he saw. L was not pleased. Not pleased at all. 

“That was very naughty, Light-chan. Sit across my lap, and I'll make it quick.” L’s tone left little room for arguing. 

“B-but-” Light stuttered. His heart already fought to race, despite L’s numbing presence. 

“I may not be your official Alpha, but as long as you are chained to me, you are under my care. Now, sit yourself across my lap, and I will make it quick.”

Reluctantly, Light obeyed. He tugged at his pajama bottoms and underwear until they rested a little above his knees, leaving his privates uncomfortably exposed. Then, he stretched across L. His breasts rested awkwardly on him, and Light internally regretted taking his binder of so soon. 

“Are you comfortable?” L asked. One large, spidery hand already cupped his bottom. Light nodded. 

“I will give you ten swats. Then, Light-chan will pull up his pajama pants and go to bed. Is that clear?” L’s voice was sharp. Again, Light nodded, already tensing in his lap. 

The swats were quick, over before Light could really comprehend them, but they still left an aching sting in his bottom. “C-can't move.” Light whimpered, small tears gathering in his eyes. 

A long gust of air rushed out of L. “Try.” Almost gently, he pushed Light off of his lap. 

The tears spilled over. Curled up as best he could, he gingerly pulled his underwear and pants up to cover himself. “May I have something for the sting?” He quietly asked. 

“No, Light-chan.” Light flinched at the annoyance in L’s tone. “You've disrupted me enough. One little spanking won't kill you.” He turned away, flopping gracelessly onto the bed. 

Light nodded, with only himself to see. Hugging his legs against his chest as best he could, he fell into a fitful sleep. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L knew many things. He knew how to capture a criminal, how to set a trap so deadly and so precise that it would be impossible for them to not become ensnared, how to lead the most brilliant of minds on a deadly chase resulting in their utter annihilation. But he did not know why the Omega, Light-chan, had been ignoring him for all of that morning. 

Sure, L didn't know much about Omegas and their care beyond the precursory notions picked up from a lifetime of associating with them from afar, but it wasn't like he was actively looking for a mate. So surely he lacked a reason to solidly understand them. Besides, Watari was in primary charge of Light-chan. It was Watari’s job, not his, to know what was going on with the brat. 

But still… Light-chan had been avoiding him, and L needed to know why. 

Currently, the little Omega sat with his father, legs swishing and leaned over so he rested on his shoulder. As far away from L as the chain allowed. 

“Light-chan!” L barked, using his best commanding tone. Immediately, Light sprung to attention. L’s eyes narrowed at the fear he saw on Light’s face. 

“Wh-what, Ryuzaki-sama?” The boy whimpered, clutching his father’s arm. 

“Stop wasting time and come over here. Do I have to spank you again?”

Light immediately acquiesced to the threat, and L noted with interest what seemed to be tears were already forming. 

“O-ok, Ryuzaki-sama. Sorry for inconveniencing you.” 

As Light set to work beside him, L mulled over Light’s reactions. L hadn't thought the spanking was that bad, and yet… Light-chan seemed terrified of him. Something in L’s stomach plummeted at the thought of Light seeing him as a villain, but he tried to push it aside. 

But as the day wore on, L found it harder and harder to ignore. With each interaction with Light, Light flinched. And as L watched closer, he began to realize Light was much higher-strung than before. Almost like he was sleep deprived. L pushed away the thought. 

When Watari entered the room with L’s afternoon delivery go cake, L broke. 

“Light-chan, go see your father. Watari-san and I have something important to discuss.”

Light quickly trundled away. Watari raised an eyebrow. “Is something the matter, L?”

“Yes. It's about Light-chan; he's been avoiding me.” Something close to a pout had entered L’s tone. He tried to ignore it. 

“Has he?”

“He won't talk to me if I don't prompt him. And he seems almost… afraid of me.” 

Watari’s eyes narrowed. “What happened with him last night?” Somehow, he had taken on the same tone he used when L was only a boy and a spanking was imminent. 

“I simply told him that we were to share a bed, and he started fussing. Screamed something about not enough blankets and no stuffed animals, and he was going to disturb you about it, too, so I spanked him to put a stop to it.” By the end of L’s explanation, Watari’s eyes had narrowed even further. 

“He was distressed, L. Did he even have enough nesting material? It is extremely taxing for an Omega to sleep outside of a nest, especially when they are in the presence of an unfamiliar Alpha.”

“I…” His defense trailed off to nothing. “Is there any way I can rectify this?”

“Get the boy something soft to sleep on, perhaps silk sheets? And warm ones, too; he quite liked those while he was in confinement. And get him his damn stuffed animals.”

XxXxXxXxXxX

Light did not want to be alone with L. Not for a second night in a row. And yet, he had no choice. 

As L lead him to their room, there seemed to be something… different about him. Something excited. Light's stomach curled in fear. 

“I have a surprise waiting for you.” L crooned, gently opening their bedroom door. Despite Light’s best efforts, the voice put him at ease. 

As Light stepped in, he froze. Large fluffy blankets and shimmering satiny sheets, in a rainbow of colors, draped the bed. And in the middle sat-

“I brought your stuffed animals, since you seem to need them to sleep.” L said quietly. One large hand squeezed his shoulder. Light let it. 

“Th-thank you, Ryuzaki-sama. This means a lot.”

“Does it?” Something burned behind L’s eyes. “I thought I could give you some lotion, too, since I was lax in comforting you properly after your spanking.”

Light’s cheeks burned. “Th-thank you, Ryuzaki-sama. Should I sit on your lap?”

“Yes. With your pants down, of course.” L sat himself on the bed in a normal sitting position, and Light maneuvered himself over L’s lap. 

Strong hands pulled down his pajamas. L pressed one of the stuffed animals into Light’s hands. “So Light-chan doesn't get bored.” He supplied. Gratefully, Light clutched it to his chest. 

Suddenly, cold gloop met his skin. Light yelped, flinching back so his bottom pushed straight into the air. “Relax, Light-chan.” L chuckled. A large, strong hand kneaded the gloop into his skin. Light flushed and buried his face into L’s thigh. 

When the salve had been massaged in fully, L held Light stationary over his lap. Fingers drummed against his soft flesh, intermittently smoothing across him. “May I get up now, Ryuzaki-sama?”

L blinked, as if he hadn't heard him, and said, “Of course. As long as Light-chan, is feeling better, that is.”

Light nodded. “Much better, thank you.” He pulled off of his lap and sat upright. “Do you want me to sleep now?”

A soft smile curled across L’s face, and Light flushed. “Yes. I will be staying up later, but I wish to see that Light-chan gets a good sleep. Would it be alright if I were to cuddle him until he fell asleep?”

“I suppose it would be, yes.” Light weighed the options over before answering. Somehow, the thought of being held in someone's arms felt especially appealing after the day he had had. 

“Good. Please create your nest first.” L folded his limbs back into their normal position, and watched Light with an encouraging smile. 

On all fours, Light made his way to the center of the bed. Nesting always came much more naturally if he gave in to his instincts. 

Grabbing one of the fluffy blankets between his teeth, he half-tugged it to form a rim around the center of the bed. He positioned the rest of the heavy blankets the same way, creating a thick layer of insulation. Next, he pulled the soft, sleek blankets into a secondary nest in the center. 

Normally, his nest would have been just big enough for himself (he liked the feel of being hugged by two layers of blankets), but with L here… Light begrudgingly carved a pocket for the Alpha. 

When Light looked up, L was staring. “Light-chan has a very… methodical way of making a sleeping space.”

Light sniffed. “And? It's not my fault I like to feel safe when I sleep.”

Speaking of safe… Light quickly retrieved his two stuffed animals, placing them in nest. Light followed after, cuddling them to his chest as he curled up inside. 

“You wanted to cuddle, Ryuzaki-sama?” He tried to keep his voice polite, shutting out any hopefulness he felt. 

“Yes. Until you fall asleep.” Light was almost sure he could hear a smile in his voice. 

A blush lit Light's cheeks as L’s shadow fell over him. “Do you want me right behind you, Light-chan?” Already, L slid into place. 

Strong arms locked around his chest, pulling him close. “Does this suffice?”

“Yes.” Light whispered, leaning into the touch. 

Warmth surrounded him. The blankets in his nest insulated him almost perfectly, and something about L’s touch made Light shiver. Somehow, L had gone from holding him to slowly tracing along Light’s arms. 

“Light-chan is a very… adorable Omega.” L finally whispered. 

“And Ryuzaki-sama is a very nice Alpha.” Light whispered back.


End file.
